bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journey to a New World: Ninaborough - The Early Years
The Journey to a New World: Ninaborough - The Early Years is a short documentary Alvin shows to discover why Mr. Marigold is causing the slavery crisis. It tells the story of how a gambling city that sat on a sea coast, located in an outer quadrant, came to be through song. So far, its first appearance is in The Great Escape! Plot A small band of valiant vegetables would embark on a ship, they call the Collard Greens, to settle a new land. This only happened when they were done going on raids. A few twisted loops caused them to drop their anchor at an empty tropical island, with all the trees cut down. One of the raiders also had an accident that prevented them from coming home from a raid. One day, as they worked hard to help their families, the leader of the group, and the boat captain told everyone that a casino hotel was built in one day. This caused all the work in the young settlement of this island to come to a sudden halt. The little community was about to fall in the hands of a sinister beast. The cause of all this chaos was a giant pickle that distracted everyone with lounging, gambling and stuff. The leader forces the pickle to leave. After that, they had a feast to celebrate. As this happened, they discovered that the world would be nothing without gambling. After dinner, they discussed plans on turning the small wilderness into a large city, which is bustling full of people. Trivia *The name Ninaborough ''is the Spanish word for "girl" mixed with Boonesboro, Missouri. *Some people mistakenly believe that the whole documentary is an opera, even though the characters' lines were sung. *The music is set to a Western/country theme. *The Budget Productions logo is a spoof on the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo. *The font used in the logo for the fake mockumentary is Rustler. *In this mockumentary, Larry's costume is recycled from the "Toy Story" movies, where he played Sheriff Woody. *Like Bumblyburg, Ninaborough's beginning is also based upon America's beginning. Transcript *Wayne: Oh by the way, I sent you a little mockumentary for you, to find out why that rich bumbling typhoon is doing all this madness. (hands Alvin a DVD) *Alvin: "The Journey to a New World: The Early Years of Ninaborough". Not a bad idea. (goes down basement, and flickers off light) *(The logo Budget Productions comes up, set to bombastic music. A lion roars uncontrollably. Alvin startles at the bombastic music, making his cap spin uncontrollably, covering his ears) *Alvin: I think I'd better buy some ear plugs the next time some bombastic music like that comes on! *(Boat sails across sea as the title screen comes up) *Narrator: Whenever this band of valiant vegetables are done with another raid at a local monastery, they embarked on their ship - the HMS Collard Greens, and headed to their home, in the outer Fiesta Fun quadrant. Unfortunately... yes, someone most certainly had an accident and they weren't able to get to their home in years! But's that not important now. However, a few twisted loops sent them to a desert called 'Ninaborough'. *Indian: Boy, aren't we glad to be heading home after a long day of looting and pillaging? *Sheriff: Being an outlaw of the Old West! Isn't it a hoot? *Cowboy: We take whatever we want! And drink lots of root beer! *Native American: I even got a piano! And a chocolate golden egg. *Women on Dock: Welcome home! *Narrator: Not everyone liked the nature and feel of the little island. When some took a look around, they weren't really that impressed. And when others did the same thing, they thought it was populated by vegetarians. The people started working hard, to help their friends and families. Stuff like food, clothing, and shelter. Then one day, when the lead captain and the sheriff came running out of their homes, with some news... *Captain: We got some urgent news! *Sheriff: The new casino-hotel is built entirely in one whole day! *Narrator: With that, all the cowboys and Indians decided to take a break from working. This was something worse unveiling in the new community. *Alvin: Oh my gosh! *Narrator: All work in the young settlement had come to a halt. Chaos ensued as a giant, who disguised himself as the manager, came in. He made them all lounge around, and do some gambling, and made them swim in the indoor pool. *Sheriff: I bet even his portly girth can't fit through the elevator doors! I will be watching from a safe distance. *Indian: Well, I could sleep better if I had a watchdog guarding me! *Narrator: The cause of all this chaos was Earl Houston, a giant pickle who was the father of the lead monk at the monastery the crew of the ''Collard Greens raided the night before. He likes distracting people with play, eating and rest. *Wyatt: I'd better make a run for it! *Alvin: This reminds me of the time when I was nervous, while they were recording "The Moneybag Carol", "If I Sang a Silly Song" and "The Jazz Stranger". *Earl: Prepare to be cut out of the picture...permanently. *Sheriff: No! You won't get rid of everyone in this settlement! We just got here! *Earl: Oh yeah? *Sheriff: Yeah! Everyone! We gotta distract Earl Houston! *Indian: Is that a Persian queen? *Cowboy: I didn't know kings liked to take baths. *Native American: Oh look... a kindly viking. *Captain: This is getting kinda weird. *Narrator: After a long afternoon, Earl left. Everyone decided to go out for Chinese food. They discussed. *Indian: What if we turned a small desert, into a huge city? A city so huge it will block the giant pickles from rampaging! *Sheriff: The world would be a much better place if there were more than just casino hotels. That way, we can find more ways to relax. *Alvin: Oh, boy! *Narrator: After dinner, everyone went to bed, dreaming about the future of this land. As everybody came back to work with breakfasts eaten, the next morning, they hired a few men and made the whole town look like it is today. They even included beaches, bicycle/paddle boat/hovercraft shacks, as well as a retirement village, and a few tour guides to rent. What's more, they kept the name of their quadrant the exact same - "Fiesta Fun! Where the fun never ends". And that's the story of how a small town like Ninaborough, a good place to do some surfing and to get a tan came to be. *Sheriff: It sure feels good to do something unusual when my band of vegetables returned from a raid. So remember kids, do what's right even when no one's looking. And if you can do that, you'll be a part of our founding fathers too! See you next time. (hops off) Can I have my old job back? I think being a sheriff's too much work. No wonder why this suit's getting tight! *Alvin: Well, the town may seem like it's a place full of endless fun, but my heart says it's a prison bus big enough for a whole town to enter, thanks to the Marigolds' evil ways. Gallery BasementOfMayor'sOffice.png Budget Productions logo.png The Early Years of Ninaboro.png ShipArrives.png Journey to a New World.png Category:Specials Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:VeggieFan2000